Fifteen years of waiting
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Oneshot fanfic. Ed has four kids. One goes missing. How many years will it take for the missing child to come home? Flames welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

Fifteen years of waiting

Ed's POV

I loved my family. My wife, Winry was the girl who stole my heart. My three sons, Tommy, Jack, and FullMetal. I know FullMetal is a funny name but I choose it to remind me of why I became a state alchemist and besides his real name is Ray. Those three boys were the called The Alchemy Brothers. My daughter, Serena Ray who looked just like her mother. I never thought anything could happen to my family until the day I would regret.

Tommy and Serena Ray were bother 13. Jack was 11 and FullMetal was 4. I was 34 and we were going to visit my brother, Al's grave. Al died by saving me from a gunshot when I put him back into flesh. There is a cave near Al's grave that we like to play in. While playing FullMetal saw somebody. He walked down the tunnel and didn't come back. Jack went to go get FullMetal but came back bleeding.

"Jack, what happen?" I asked while fixing his arm with alchemy.

"Bloody footprints that looked like the pattern of FullMetal's sneakers. They led to a wall and disappeared," Jack answered.

"What happen to your arm?" Tommy asked.

"It knocked into a sharp rock that I walked by," Jack answered.

"Serena and Tommy watch Jack for a minute," I said as I walked back the tunnel. I found the wall. Jack was right about the bloody footprints and the wall.

"You give up too easily, FullMetal," a voice said. I looked up and saw Tears Alchemist also know as Jake Gribbly. He was one of the new state alchemist.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I saw a boy bleeding being taken by an Ishbalan," Jake said ignoring my question.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I like here. It's quiet," Jake answered. He look at the wall. "Oh, the Ishbalan went that way," Jake said. He pointed to a small hole that was only able to fit someone of my size. Blood was on the ground near the hole. I crawled into the hole. A tunnel that lend outside of the cave was what I found. I crawled back out. I ignored Jake and walked back to Serena Ray, Tommy, and Jack.

End of Ed's POV

Fifteen years later

General POV

Ray laid on the soft and hot sand of the desert. Each of Ray's arms were bandages rapped all the way from his wrists to his shoulders. Ray's face was covered by bandages also.

"I'm Ray also know as FullMetal," Ray said. The heat was blazing. Ray was wearing a pair of white sneakers, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. "Damn it. Where is Resembool?" Ray asked. He pulled out his map. It showed that Resembool was three towns over. "I hate Troy," Ray said. Troy was Ray's alchemy teacher who taught him everything he knew about alchemy. Ray stood up and continued walking west.

Resembool

Ed sat on the porch. He was 59. Serena Ray and Tommy were 28 and Jack was 26. Jack and Tommy are both state alchemist and they're both unmarried. Serena is an automail designer in Rush Valley with her husband, Steve. Ken is Serena's only child. Tommy was sitting on the porch rail.

"Dad, there were some sightings of a young boy about 19, blonde hair, blue eyes, and bandages from his wrist to his shoulders on both arms. He also has some on his head. He's a murder and I thought you'd be interested in the case," Tommy said. Ed stared down the dirt road. Jack was walking up the road. He was smiling and waving. Behind him was Serena, Steve, and Ken.

"Hi Dad," Serena said as she came up the porch steps.

"Hello Mr. Elric," Steve said.

"Call me Ed," Ed said. Ken explored Resembool while the family talked.

"The young boy was last seen in the next town over," Jack said. Jack was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"The boy appeared to be around 19-years-old. The people you saw him said he had looked like a normal teenager except the boy had bandages from his wrist to his shoulder and bandages on the boy's head," Tommy said. He sat next to the table on a stool. Serena thought for a minute.

"Wait. About a month ago, a boy came to my automail shop. He bought a leg because his leg was missing. The boy had the same kind look in his eyes as FullMetal. He even looked like a older FullMetal," Serena said.

"I saw a boy that fit the boy your talking about looks. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and the bandages on the arms. He passed me on my way home from the woods. He told me to give this to Edward Elric or FullMetal Alchemist," Steve said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. Ed took it. The note read:

_Dear Ed,_

_I will meet you by your younger brother's grave at sunset on your youngest son's birthday. Bring you two oldest son with you._

_Sincerely._

_UfooNvgzo_

Ed put the note words down on the table.

"Jack and Tommy, lets go," Ed said. Ed grabbed his red coat and left. Jack and Tommy followed.

"Well, happy birthday to Ray," Jack said.

A man stood next to Al's grave. Ed, Jack, and Tommy were about 5 feet away from the man.

"What's your name?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, maybe this'll give you a guess," the man said. He ripped the bandages from his face. The man had blonde hair and purple eyes.

'He looks like Ray' Ed thought.

_Flashback 1_

_Ed held FullMetal as General Roy Mustang came into the house._

_"What do you want?" Ed asked. _

_"Ed, your brother is dead," Roy answered. FullMetal started to cry. Tears came down Ed's face._

_End Flashback 1_

"I thought my brothers would be smart," Ray said. Ray ripped the bandages off of his left arm. The arm was covered in transmutation circles. "Now, Die!" Ray shouted. His arm turned into a sword. Ed changed his right automail arm to a blade. The two blades clashed. Ed cut Ray's arm off. Ray screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

"I can't save you from being executed, but I can say you choose wrong," Ed said. The bandages from the right arm flew off. The arm was also cover in transmutation circles. Ray turned his arm into a cannon. Ray shot. The bullet like thing hit Jack in the chest.

"Jack and Tommy forgive me," Ray said. Ray shot again. This time it was headed for Tommy.

"No," Jack shouted as he jumped in front of Tommy. He took the blow. The mark was on the chest again. Jack fell down to his knees.

"Jack," Tommy said. He reached his hand out to help Jack but Jack slapped his hand away. Jack stood up.

"Ray, do you remember that promise I made to you?" Jack asked as he began to walk over to Ray.

"Yeah, the promise was that if I were evil and try to kill you, you would kill us both," Ray answered. Jack faced Ray.

"I will keep my promise," Jack said. Jack pulled out a small metal pipe. Using alchemy he turned the pipe into a 3 feet long skinny pole. At each end of the pole was a sharp part that was able to kill a human. Jack hugged Ray.

"I would love to keep that promise, but..," Ray started. Jack struck the pole in Ray's back.

"Fifteen years of waiting for you to return home. I say go bye world," Jack said. The pole went through his heart also. Blood came from Ray's mouth.

"I don't want to die," Ray said as he turned cold.

"We aren't going to die, we're going to seal ourselves in stone," Jack said. Blood came from his mouth also. Jack pulled out the pole. Tears were in both of their eyes. Stone covered them in that pose. The pose was Ray crying with his head against Jack's shoulder and Jack was crying with his face facing the sky.

"Are they dead?" Tommy asked.

"No, Jack sealed Ray and him in stone right before they would have died," Ed answered.

"Those two have a brotherly bond," Tommy said.

Two years later

Tommy was taking his wife, Katie and baby boy, Ray to the cave near Al's grave. The stone of Ray and Jack was put in the cave as if to say I'll remember this place were we would play.

"Those two boys are my little brothers. Jack and Ray are their names. Jack sealed them in stone to save their lives," Tommy said. Out in the graveyard there were two ghost of two boys playing. It was Jack when he was 11 and Ray when he was 4. Those two spirits wouldn't leave and they're not alone. A young man watched them play from the top of the cave. The man was Alphonse. Inside on part of the stone was a metal piece with something written on it. It read:

_These two people are Ray (19) and Jack (26) Elric. A promise was kept as the stone once coved them. The brotherly bond between these two couldn't be broken no matter how far apart they are. You can see them play in the graveyard as their uncle Alphonse Elric (29 at death) watches over them. They took the form of Ray at age 4 and Jack as age 11. Let us remember through out the Elric family blood line there were two boys like Ed and Al. In memory of Ray Elric and Jack Elric._

Tommy walked out of the cave. His wife followed as she carried Ray. Tommy saw his brother's ghost playing as the sun went down. The ghost of Ray walked over to Tommy.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Ray said. He took Tommy's right hand and placed a locket in Tommy's hand. The locket had a picture of the family. Tommy smiled.

_"Ray, come on, it's time for bed," _Jack said as he walked into the cave.

A/n: The End. I thought of this idea through something I can't remember.-Lady Kagome0101


End file.
